Gotou no Seikatsu!
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Handa Seimei, 23 tahun. Karena alasan yang tidak usah dikatakan terpaksa harus tinggal di sebuah pulau terpencil! Dengan kehidupan desa yang ramah, bagaimana cara dia bertahan disana? Based on Totodon! DLDR


Siang itu matahari bersinar dengan sangat teriknya di sebuah airport, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermanik obsidian keluar menarik kopernya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga... Gotou..."

Dia memiliki postur tubuh sedang dan tegak—

Namun baru saja ia melangkah satu dua langkah, tubuhnya sudah tertarik gravitasi bumi membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan berpegangan pada pegangan kopernya. Wajahnya memucat dan suara aneh keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kapal terbang menyeramkan."

Seperti itulah yang di gumamkannya, berpegangan pada kopernya, ia menguatkan dirinya untuk kembali berdiri dan mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

"Seharusnya kenalan ayahku sudah sampai disini." Ia menghela napas sembari melihat kesana dan kemari sampai ujung matanya menangkap sebuah mobil bak/? yang datang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Handa-saan~" dari jauh ia mendengar teriakan seseorang—seseorang yang mengendarai mobil tersebut.

"Apa aku akan di jemput dengan itu?" gumam si surai hitam.

"Selamat datang di Pulau Gotou, Handa-san! Akan ku antar kau sampai rumah."

Dan inilah awal dari hidupnya yang baru di pulau Gotou.

Gotou no Seikatsu!

A Barakamon fanfiction

Barakamon/Totodon © YOSHINO Satsuki.

Gotou no Seikatsu! © Kuroko Tetsuragi.

World: Manga

Genre: Humor, Parody, Friendship

Warning: Spoiler for Totodon! Pendek! Perchap sekitar 1000-an! OOC level dewa! Dan masih banyak lagi.

Day 01: Tiba di pulau.

Handa Seimei, 23 Tahun. Seorang kaligrafer— status jomblo ngenes#plak

Karena alasan yang tidak jelas dan tidak usah di katakan (aku nggak tau kalau ada alasannya, belum baca sampai sana) terpaksa di kirim ke wilayah Nagasaki tepatnya di pulau Gotou, sebuah pulau terpencil yang berada ter-barat Jepang.

Kini dia sedang melihat pemandangan dari mobil bak, sesekali menoleh ke samping kemudian kembali ke de—

Buak!

Ah mari kita abaikan SFX satu itu, entah apa yang terjadi kita tak tahu.

Mobil tersebut akhirnya berhenti, bersamaan dengan Handa yang—ah sudahlah, tampangnya acak-acakan ditambah...

"Handa-san, kita sudah sam—Handa-san?! Mata kananmu kenapa?!" Tanya sang pengemudi mobil—Kido Yuujirou, 23 tahun.

Mata kanan yang bengkak akibat terkena batu saat di perjalanan.

"Hanya sedikit bengkak." Diapun turun dari mobil tersebut, membawa kopernya turun ke bawah, meski mata kanannya terasa sangat perih namun ia abaikan saja.

Membuka pintu depan, Kido masuk diikuti oleh Handa yang mengekor di belakangnya, terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang tengah. Kido dan Handa duduk di depan sebuah meja—di dekat mereka ada seorang nenek-nenek.

"Perkenalkan, Handa-san... dia Nenekku."

"Salam kenal, maaf merepotkan." Ia membungkukkan badannya sopan—ia sedikit malu, memperkenalkan diri dengan mata bengkak sebelah begini membuat kepercayaan dirinya yang memang sangat sedikit itu semakin terkikis, untung saja ia berhasil melakukannya tanpa kesalahan#hah?

"Sudah siang, ayo kita makan siang." Ajak nenek(aku nggak tahu namanya).

"Eum..." Handa hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, merekapun menuju ruang makan.

==ii==

Setelah selesai makan, Handa dan Kido menuju ke kamar yang akan di tinggali oleh Handa, sekalian bisa membereskan isi koper ke tempat seharusnya, namun mata kanannya tidak bisa di kompromi. Tiba-tiba Kido masuk dan memberinya sesuatu, seperti penutup mata namun terkesan sangat aneh—seperti bajak laut.

'Orang ini... sepertinya dia membenciku.' Pikirnya—Negatif thinking duluan sementara Kido berusaha untuk memasangkan penutup mata aneh itu (yang tentu saja sudah diizinkan oleh Handa) namun karena tak bisa akhirnya mereka menyerah dan akhirnya mencari penutup mata lainnya.

Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk mereka akhirnya mendapat penutup mata yang normal (yang biasanya di pake chara anime, bingung deskripsiinnya) dan akhirnya mata kanannya yang bengkak itupun bisa tertutupi ya sembari di obati supaya tidak menodai wajah tampannya#woey...

Acara kembali ke bersih-bersih kamar, mulai dari menaruh baju, hingga meja kecil untuk barang-barang kecilnya dan futon di dalam lemari.

==ii==

Handa melangkahkan kakinya pada jalanan tanah yang ia pijak, di sampingnya melangkah Kido Yuuichirou. Hitung-hitung sekarang sudah mulai sore dan matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, Kido berinisiatif untuk mengajak pemuda bersurai hitam itu untuk berkeliling desa Nanatsutake, pada awalnya Handa memang sempat menolak, beralasan ia capai karena baru tiba dari Tokyo, namun pada akhirnya ia malah menyetujuinya dan beginilah akhirnya.

Dua orang pria jones berjalan-jalan sore, seorang wanita paruh baya melintas di depan mereka.

"Ah, Kiyoba-san!" panggil Kido, wanita itu menoleh ke asal suara dan mendekat.

"ara~ Nak Kido, selamat sore."

"Selamat sore juga, ah aku bawa orang pindahan dari Tokyo. Handa-san ini Kiyoba-san. Kiyoba-san dia baru tiba dari Tokyo tadi siang namanya Handa Seimei."

"Doumo, Handa Seimei..." ia membungkuk sopan, sementara wanita itu tersenyum dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau kaku sekali, nak Handa. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya."

"Ah... eum."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kiyoba-san!" Kido melambaikan tangannya sesaat setelah wanita itu mulai menjauh dari pandangan mereka.

"Nah kalau begitu kita juga sebaiknya pulang." Ajak Kido, Handa hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ha? Kita kan baru keluar?"

"Ahahaha, aku hanya bercanda... ayo kita lanjut."

"Ah, eum..." lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengerutkan dahinya, ia bingung, bingung dengan apa yang di katakan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya ini. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, tanpa sadar langit telah berwarna keunguan—malam telah tiba, mereka yang terus sedari tadi terus berjalan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Kami pulang!" Kido membuka pintu geser diikuti oleh Handa yang mengekor di belakangnya, decit lantai langkah demi langkah terdengar menghiasi lorong menuju ruang makan, rumah ini tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil (namun kecil jika di bandingkan dengan rumahnya yang di Tokyo, maji).

"Menu hari ini ada Nikujaga." Kata Nenek sambil menyiapkan makanan di meja, makan malam pun terlaksana dengan hikmat.

Singkat kata tak ada yang mereka lakukan setelah itu, hanya diam-diam saja dan ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 Handa masuk ke kamarnya, ia matikan lampu kamar dan mulai tertidur, namun baru sebentar saja ia kembali membuka matanya—merasakan hawa kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya.

Sedikit menelan ludah berat ia sudah takut saat ingin menghidupkan lampu, namun semua berubah saat ia melihat sosok Kido yang sudah pasang futon dan tidur di sampingnya.

"Huwa?! K—kenapa kau tidur disini?!" Tanya pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu panik, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba bisa ada orang lain di kamarnya.

"Jangan kaku begitu, Handa-san." Handa-san masih melihatnya dengan muka kesal—namun di selingin beberapa gurat merah muda di pipi mulusnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Hari ini, Handa Seimei—23 tahun... menjalankan kehidupan barunya di pulau Gotou sebagai pendatang baru.

Dan cerita ini, 35 tahun sebelum anaknya di kirim ke pulau yang sama olehnya.

TBC

Yahoooooooooooo! Perkenalkan nama saya Kuroko Tetsuragi! FF ini aku buat langsung setelah membaca Totodon (karena aku baca RAWnya jadi enggak ngerti aku buat ala kadarnya saja) dan disini pemeran utamanya yaitu si Kepala Desa dan Seimei-sensei saat masih muda! Dan disini akan ada Ocnya juga—mungkin sejenis Naru di masa itu :v biar ada aja. Aku tau Seimeinya OOC tapi jangan salah, aku ngakak ngetawain Seimei, percis Handa pas SMA, parah#bukan tapi dia ganteng—cuman sayang matanya bengkak gantengnya hilang selama satu chapter jadi dia harus pakai penutup mata—karena matanya kena batu terbang/?

Dan untuk alasan kenapa Seimei-sensei di suruh ke sana ai juga tak tahu entah apa aku yang nggak nggeh dan nggak ngerti (karena nggak ada hiragana di samping kanjinya jadi nggak kebaca semuanya) atau memang blum di ceritain coz ai baru baca chap 1


End file.
